Operating temperature has a significant influence on the operation of an integrated circuit (IC). For example, operating temperature can affect any or all of: the reliability, serviceability, useful lifetime, and the active and standby power characteristics of an integrated circuit (e.g., chip). Because of the influence of temperature on chip timing, reliability, and lifetime, it is not appropriate to allow microprocessors and logic chips to function above selected temperatures. Above selected temperatures, a processor's output may not be trustworthy, or else allowing the processor to continue to operate above a certain temperature may cause the processor to age prematurely or even self-destruct.
More specifically, temperature changes of a processor may change the performance of the transistors within the processor. For example, as temperature rises past a certain level, the transistors may begin to slow down. This changes the timing of the circuit, which may violate the timing conditions for the design of the circuit. Additionally, when the operating temperature becomes too high, the transistors may begin to suffer irreversible physical damage. This can render a chip inoperable, thereby limiting its useful lifetime.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.